One Day Maybe
by Flippy's
Summary: Derek is possesed. The thing possesing him? The thought of him not being able to have Casey for complicated reasons. But does that stop him from trying? Of course not. What Derek wants Derek gets. One day...maybe.


**NOTE: **Hi! Wow, it has been quite a while that I've written a Fanfic. Sorry, if I am a little rusty! Anyway, this is my first Life With Derek fiction so sorry if it's not as good as you thought it might be. I am not really sure if you'd consider Derek a little OC in this story, but I think he is. I mean just a little (holds index finger and thumb close together). Anyways! Well, nothing has been going on in my life. Except that this Friday I get to go to Montana! Yeah, it's for my cousin's wedding. Sorry, I'll just let you get to the story!

**Flippy: **HIYA! Flippy does not own Life With Derek.

**Casey: **Why are you talking in third person?

**Flippy: **Flippy is too tired to talk in first person….There for she will be letting you two guys (motions to Casey and Derek) take over this 'disclaimer'. Derek do you have anything to say?

**Derek: **Well…(pauses)……Derek says………ON WITH THE STORY!

**Casey: **(rolls eyes) On with the story!

* * *

**One Day...Maybe **

_By: Flippy_

Forbidden. That was exactly what she was. Completely forbidden to him. But that didn't stop him from wanting her, needing her. She was his forbidden fruit. His temptress. His Pandora's box, that when opened would unleash things that should stay forever hidden. She was the only unattainable thing in his life. He ached for her, bleed for her, lived for her. He always got what he wanted, everything. Everything, but her. The one thought that plagued his mind constantly was quite simple: What Derek wants, Derek gets. _And Derek wanted Casey._

It was sick and wrong. He knew it, but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't help it. He wanted her. No one else. But she was his stepsister and best friend's girlfriend. It was wrong, but knowing that Casey was out with Sam made him burn with rage and jealousy. The thought of him having her, touching her, holding her, even kissing her, kept him from sleeping. It was torture, seeing them together. And it was wrong because the cold hard truth was: _Derek wanted Casey, but couldn't have her._

He wanted her so badly, that it hurt. He wanted her to feel what he felt, for him, not Sam. He wanted to kiss her until she was breathless. He wanted to feel her trembling against him, as he held her. He wanted it to be only her and him. He wanted so many things. But the one thing he really wanted was for her to love him, like he did her. But that was just an dream, an fraction of his imagination. And in his wildest dream; _Derek had Casey…_

------

Derek stood in front of Casey's door, listening to her voice on the phone. The words were unclear, but he knew it was Sam on the other end. Casey suddenly laughed and Derek clenched his fists. What was Sam saying to make Casey laugh? Only he was allowed to make her laugh, no one else. Especially not Sam. Derek leaned closer and caught a little of what Casey was saying. "Aww! You're so sweet Sam!" Casey's voice was sweet and Derek felt his stomach clench. "Derek! What are you doing?" Derek turned quickly and saw Lizzie staring at him suspiciously.

"Nothing. I was just seeing when Casey was going to be done with the phone. I have a very important call to make." replied Derek, coolly. He walked past Lizzie and to his room. Once inside he fell on his bed and groaned. _'Sam better watch himself…' _thought Derek _'Casey is mine!'._ Derek got up and changed quickly into a pair of Dockers pajama pants. He didn't bother putting on a shirt. He was feeling too hot anyways. Casey made him feel like that. Made him feel like he was on fire whenever she touched him. And made him feel ice cold whenever she wasn't near him.

Derek shut off his light and climbed into his bed. He laid awake, unable to get to sleep. Knowing that Casey was right down the hall, in her bed, sleeping sweetly, made it impossible for sleep to come to him. Derek heard the sound of footsteps and got up quickly. He cracked the door open a little and saw Casey walking down to the bathroom. His gaze looked over her body and he groaned. She was in a pair of shorts and a large shirt. The outfit was so simple, but it could make Derek go crazy with wanting her.

He opened the door, unable to take it anymore and went to the bathroom door. Derek lifted his fist and knocked. The door opened and Casey gazed up at him. "Derek? What do you want?" Casey scowled, as she let go of door and placed her hands on her hips. Derek smirked and leaned in by her ear. "Truthfully? I want you." Casey gasped, but wasn't able to say anything, as Derek pushed her back. His lips came possessively down on hers. Derek kicked the door shut and felt Casey stiffen. Derek smirked against her lips, but it soon disappeared when he was pushed away.

"Derek! What are you doing?" Casey's voice was low and dangerous. She had her hands placed on his bare chest and Derek took hold of her wrists. "What does it look like? I am kissing you." Derek's breath brushed warmly on her neck. A shiver ran through her and Derek enjoyed the feel of her body brushing against his. Casey pulled away and yanked her wrists. "Well, stop!" Derek only smirked more and pushed her against the wall. His lips brushed against hers as he said, "Come on, Case. I know you want this."

He kissed her with sudden fierceness. Casey was trying to resist and this made Derek frustrated. Derek pressed his entire body against hers, causing her to stop moving. Casey broke away from his lips and said out of breath, "Stop!" Derek smirked, as she turned her head to the side and he kissed her neck. "Derek, stop! I am going out with your best friend, remember? Sam?" Derek felt anger boil inside of him. He pulled back and stared at her with fiery eyes. "He doesn't deserve you!" Casey's eyes searched his and she seemed in control.

'_Typical Casey…' _thought Derek _'She just needs to let go'. _Casey's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "And you think you do? Derek, you're forcing me to kiss you. Do you think someone like that deserves anything?" Derek replied, "And would you have kissed me back, if I had let you? I don't think so Casey." Derek let go of her wrists and slipped a hand around her waist and out the other one on the back of her neck. His eyes bore into hers and he asked, "Well, Casey would you?" Casey looked down and said quietly, "That's not the point. A kiss shouldn't be taken. It should be given."

Derek was taken aback by this, but also felt a sudden calmness come over him. "And?" he asked, as he felt her relax a little. Casey avoided his eyes and he gently took her chin, gentler than he had ever been before. They faced each other, staring. "And if you give me some time, and space, maybe one day it'll be given to you. But I am dating Sam, Derek. So please, let's forget about this." With that said, she pulled out of his grip and went to the door, but stopped. She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "Goodnight, Derek." She left, then.

Derek stayed in the bathroom for a few moments, his lips still warm from Casey's. He had a goofy smile on his face and all the frustration and possessiveness he felt towards her had vanished. _'She said one day…' _thought Derek _'One day she might want me too'. _It was that thought that made Derek able to sleep. It was that thought that helped him get through the day. And whenever he saw Sam and Casey together. It didn't matter if they were together, it won't last. And then, finally, Derek could get what he wanted. He would wait for both that day and Casey.

* * *

**NOTE: **Ok, so I know Derek had a major mood swing, but I wanted him to. Only because it shows how Casey affects(effects?) him and his emotions. I kind of wanted it to also show that Casey has feelings for him also, but still likes Sam. Maybe I'll post what happens when that day comes…Not sure though! So hope you enjoyed this little story! And I also hope you're having a good day! Buh-bye! 


End file.
